Superior Beings
by MrsKasoogi
Summary: Frank Barron, a wizard on the run from Lord Voldemort, ends up in Gotham City. From an act of arrogance, he would cause a conflict as big as the last Wizarding war, Started by a man more disturbed than Voldemort himself...


A/N - I was watching the Dark Knight the other day and I had an urge to do this. Don't know how its going to work out but we'll see :P

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or The Dark Knight/Batman

**Warning - Wizards will not be all powerful in this. In fact, I will have them come across as arrogant, thus making them see Muggles as inferior. This means they will be beaten because they underestimate them. If you do not want to read a story like this, click the back button.**

* * *

><p>It was a moderately warm morning in Gotham City, the streets were busy and people were rushing to get to work. No one spoke to each other or even spared a second glance. Saying 'Good morning' or 'Have a nice day' to a stranger was considered abnormal in this kind of city.<p>

But Frank Barron, a wizard who moved here from magical Britain, liked it just the way it was. No one was nosy and people didn't ask questions if you were caught doing something suspicious. Perfect for him.

An average wizard would indeed ask, why would you want to move to a Muggle city? The magical community is one the greatest things existing in this world, if you could be a part of it, why would you give it up? Frank agreed with this wholeheartedly, but there were of course reasons why he had moved to Gotham.

When he was younger, he was involved in a group trying to 'purify' the Wizarding world. When he first started, he really did think he was doing good – after all, Muggle borns just didn't belong with the magical world. He could understand why they fought so hard to stay though; the Wizarding world was indeed better than the Muggle world. But this was a matter of who was superior.

He wasn't in the group for long though. When their leader was thought dead, the Aurors came smashing down on suspected Death Eeaters. In a fit of panic when he was captured, he told them everything he knew, including who his accomplices where. After contributing so much to the 'effort', he wasn't sent to Azkaban, instead kept on close watch by the ministry.

His life was starting to go well for him, until a few months ago when it was rumored that his leader, Lord Voldemort, had risen from the dead. He realized what would happen to him if he stayed, other former Death Eaters who betrayed the Lord started to go missing. He knew he had to get out of there. That was why he moved to Gotham.

Gotham may seem like a strange choice, but he wasn't as stupid as others thought of him to be. He knew that in all the English speaking world, Gotham had one of the highest crime rates.

This meant that it was a place for him to blend in with the Muggles, and hopefully wouldn't stand out too much. His theory was proved right when any sort of magical activity he did, even in broad daylight, went unnoticed as nobody even cared. They wanted nothing to do with weird freaks.

He wasn't worried about the Muggle criminals either; he knew that whatever they did, he would always be stronger, smarter and faster than them.

At least that's what he thought…

* * *

><p>Walking calmly back to his makeshift apartment in the narrows, Frank ignored the strange sounds coming from the distance. He had found out by now that it was common occurrence. Halfway through his journey, he noticed that the shortcut he was walking through was mostly occupied by a group of Muggles.<p>

About one half of the Muggles were standing above the other half, who were tied down. They were wearing simple clothing and clown masks covering their faces. It seemed quite odd to him but then again Muggles were odd in general.

Shrugging, he started walking again trying to make his way past the large group, one of the clown men noticed him and made a low grunting sound.

'Can't you read the situation here pal?' he asked gruffly.

Frank frowned in response. The large Muggle annoyed him greatly, but he decided to move on. He didn't want to cause too much of a disturbance.

The Muggle started growling when he moved again, obviously angry that Frank didn't acknowledge him or his pals. He roughly stepped in front of the wizard and brandished the hunk of metal in his hand.

'Don't move, stay where you are you skinny bastard' he spat.

Frank felt a smug grin forming, the stupid Muggle thought he was scared of his metal toy? Whipping out his wand, he blasted the large man away, who sailed through the air and ended up crashing through a poorly made fence.

'What the Fuck?' 'Shit!'

His other clown friends stood still for a few moments, honestly trying to figure out how the small man had made the large guy fly through the air like he was knocked over by an elephant. Frank used this opportunity to bring his wand higher and started murmuring his next spell.

Unluckily for Frank, one of the clown-masked guys reacted immediately, pushing the bottom of his metal thing rapidly to his face before he could articulate his spell.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Waking up groggily, Frank heard the rattling of chains and rushed conversation.<p>

Opening his eyes, he could see (Although it was still blurry) the group of clown men huddled together near the end of a barren room, seemingly talking to someone in front of them. Their bodies blocked who it was so he couldn't make out a face. Struggling a little, only then did he realize that the rattling sound he heard was actually his arms being bound by the chains. He shifted and tried to remove them, trying to use his magic to get rid of them, but the blow to his head made him dizzy and he couldn't focus.

The group turned and looked at him, probably from all the noise he was making. He could hear the man behind them tell them to move and they obediently did, parting and letting him through. Trying to make out his face, Frank squinted and gasped as he saw the man come closer.

He was quite tall, moderately built and more lean than muscular, he wore a mostly purple Coat and Trouser attire, and had greasy green hair. Oddly, he seemed to be wearing some kind of face paint, making his skin a ghostly white and the area surrounding his eyes a deep black.

The Feature that caught Franks attention the most though, were the scars on his mouth. '_Sweet Merlin_'

On either side of his face, there were rough, jagged, painful looking scars turning upwards, making him have a permanent grin. The face paint made them red and pronounced, it was honestly the strangest thing he had ever seen.

That wasn't the only strange thing about this man though, the longer he stood there, the more Frank felt a chill go up his spine. '_This feeling...its similar to the Lord'  
><em>

The man smacked his lips and looked down at Frank in interest.

'Weeellll... What do we have **here**?' his tone was playful but also dangerous, a combination that Frank didn't know existed. He sat there for a minute, gaping at the strange man.

'A-Are you...A wizard?' Frank asked, voice braking, almost whispering.

The man curved his eyebrow upward, and looked back at the clown masked group, as if mocking them.

'I uh, thought that was supposed to be you **hmmm**? Making people fall unconscious without, ah, touching them.' he leaned closer, the gap between them almost unbearingly small, 'So... How'dya do it? **Mr Wizard**' he smiled, showing a row of yellow teeth.

Frank felt a bit stupid, of course he was a Muggle. He tried to gather his composure, sneering at the man as best he could, even though looking at him made him want to shit himself.

'Let me go before I kill you, Muggle'. His tone wasn't as strong as he wanted it to be, and he cursed himself for letting his fear control him. After all, what could the man possibly do to him, who was a wizard?

Instead of being angry or offended, the man's grin widened.

'That you see, ah, isn't my name.' he pulled a Muggle playing card out of his pocket and flicked it at Franks face, where it bounced and fell on the floor.

'The names Joker you see.' The man's smile was so large Frank thought it would break his face, and with those scars he didn't doubt it could happen.

'Just let me go and I won't hurt you.'

Joker licked the inside of his lips stared. Frank felt as though he was staring through his soul. He didn't know if he could take much more of this man's gaze.

'I'll let you go if you show me a magic trick'

Frank started, 'Huh?'

Joker put his hand inside his coat, pulling out a bullet and placing it on the ground, next to Frank's feet, 'Move the bullet from where it is and I'll let you go. **Without** using your legs.'

Frank stared blankly, and after digesting the information, thought for a moment. He didn't see any harm in it. Maybe if he did this they would finally realize how powerful he is and get scared.

He still felt a bit queasy, but had enough energy to make the bullet bounce off in the other direction, narrowly missing one of the the Clown men.

Looking expectantly at the Joker, he motioned to his chained arms. He went unnoticed however, as instead of releasing him, the man turned to him and laughed,

And laughed

And laughed

And laughed.

'Who'dathunk?' he practically screamed, 'Magic is real after all!' his grin came back full force.

Frank felt his stomach drop as a cold feeling swept through his body.

The frightening man slowly took out a small knife from his coat pocket, kneeling down next to him and pressing it to the man's mouth, who was still unmoving.

'Tell me **Everything** you know, Mr Wizard.'

* * *

><p>AN - Thanks for reading. If the pacing seems kind of strange, could you let me know?

Also, I'd appreciate it if anyone had any ideas about where I should take this story.

CC is always welcome

xxx


End file.
